


Maybe

by Honey_Bee80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x14, Claire Ships It, Coda, Feelings, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Slash, Texting, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bee80/pseuds/Honey_Bee80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know, I just need to work out my 10x14 feelings and I missed Claire and I needed her and Cas texting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

Cas glances down at his phone, surprised to see Claire’s name beside the new text notification. It’s a short message. “How are you?” He starts to reply automatically “I’m fine.” Then he pauses. He really isn’t fine. He’s the farthest thing from fine. Watching Dean take on Cain had hurt him in ways that he had not experienced even during Heaven’s most creative torture sessions. The ache in his chest was something he was used to around Dean, but this was worse. He thinks maybe he is worried. Identifying specific emotions is still challenging for him. 

Finally he sends Claire a response. “I am well. Dean is not.” He doesn't expect a reply right away, Claire often went days without contacting him at all, so he is surprised when his phone rings a few moments later. 

“Claire?” He answers, hesitant. 

“Hello Castiel, “ she replies. 

“Are you alright?” he asks, immediately thinking something must be very wrong. Claire laughs over the the line. Castiel puts the call on speaker and sets the phone on the table, pulling out a chair to sit. 

“I’m good. Sounds like you maybe aren't though.” 

Castiel hesitates. Claire is still essentially a child, he should be caring for her, not causing her concern. “Everything will be fine.” He hedges. 

“Come on Castiel, I’m not an idiot. You care about the guy, so if he’s not ok then of course you’re gonna be upset. You wanna talk about it?”

“I don’t know what there is to say. I am afraid Sam and I will not be able to help him. It…it worries me.” 

“You really have changed.” Claire muses, her voice speculative. “You didn’t give a crap about anyone when I first met you.” 

“Dean is, well, different. He‘s always been different. ” Castiel mutters. 

Claire huffs a small chuckle he can hear. “Yeah, sure. Dude you are so in love with him. You know that right?” her tone is light, but Castiel can sense that she isn’t really kidding. 

“No…I…that isn’t…” he is stammering, unwilling to outright deny it because that seems wrong, but also not wanting to confirm her statement. “Maybe.” he finally admits  
.  
“Well gimme a call if you do want to talk. I hope your boyfriend is ok.” Claire offers. 

“Thank you, Claire.” he replies, ending the call and sitting there staring at the phone for a long moment. 

He is startled when he hears footsteps behind him. He turns and Dean is walking towards him, an unreadable look on his face. “Claire?” the hunter asks. Castiel nods cautiously, wondering how much of the conversation Dean had heard. 

Dean leans against the table Cas is sitting at, his proximity probably would be uncomfortably close if he was anyone else, but he and Dean can’t help but be too close. They’ve always gravitated towards each other like magnets. They stay like that, not speaking, as minutes tick past. Castiel waits, thinking that something is going to happen, the weight of expectation heavy. He forgets to breathe, not that he needs to anyway. 

“Dean…” Cas starts but the hunter reaches out and grips his shoulder, effectively shutting him up. 

“Maybe me too, Cas.” he finally says, looking anywhere but at the angel as he speaks. 

“What?” Castiel asks, thoroughly confused. 

Dean sighs, obviously exasperated at having to repeat himself. “What Claire said. Maybe, me too.” 

Castiel frowns, trying to translate. Speaking Dean was a skill, and one he was at least reasonably good at. Suddenly his eyes widen. “I…you…me?” he knows the words sound broken and make zero sense. Or at least they wouldn’t to anyone else. But Dean speaks Cas. 

“I gave you the blade.” Dean replies, as if explaining everything. And Cas gets it. He does. He knows what that had meant, and was still humbled by the trust Dean had placed in him. 

Dean’s hand is still on Castiel’s shoulder. The angel slowly reaches his own hand up and lays it lightly over Dean’s. The hunter doesn't pull away. The angel realizes that it’s the blade hand, the one with the mark. He squeezes Dean’s fingers briefly and Dean closes his eyes for just a moment, before opening them and gently extricating his hand from Castiel’s. 

“You should sleep.” Cas tells him softly. 

“I should.” Dean agrees, shifting his weight off the table and starting to turn. When Castiel doesn’t move he quirks a brow. “You coming?” Cas swallows hard and nods slowly, standing. Dean extends a hand, once again the right one. Cas takes it, allowing himself to be led by the hunter, just as he has since that Thursday in September when the righteous man first was saved. And Castiel knows in that moment that even if they have to take on Hell itself, he and Sam will save Dean Winchester again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry no smut I wasn't feeling it today. I had to put my Destiel feels somewhere in a way that was plausible for the show.


End file.
